


two: civilian life

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: ladynoir are constantly separated.





	two: civilian life

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE ATTENTION GUYS!  
> honestly, y'all are the best  
> Comments are my lifeblood!

Ladybug and Chat Noir are soulmates. It's just another fact of life, like grape juice being god's disgusting mistake and Brooklyn Nine-Nine being a great show. They've been like that for every generation since the original holders, Tikki and Plagg. 

But not this time.

This time, they aren't soulmates. Their connection is always shattered when one half of their yin and yang relationship dies out, so the other will soon follow in the reincarnation cycle. Unfortunately for them, this Chat Noir died fighting a time-traveling akuma. Therefore, though both halves survived, neither have the same connection they had before. Chat doesn't feel the phantom tugs in his heart, pulling him to check up on his Lady more than one normally should. Ladybug doesn't feel the need to jump in front of each and every his he takes as strongly. Marinette no longer has a senseless crush on Adrien that blurs her thoughts and tangles her tongue. She still loves him, but it doesn't burn. Adrien doesn't follow the Ladyblog as religiously, or stand for hours peering out his windows, hoping to catch a glance of his red-spotted love.

Still, they love. They love senselessly and ridiculously, passionately and sweetly, softly and warmly. It tastes like crushed raspberries and dark chocolate, and it makes their hearts sing, although they do not soar like before.

Still, they love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this doesn't fit the prompt perfectly but I was inspired so have this. Also, for the person who requested inspired Roman, that will happen.


End file.
